The present invention relates to hand tools, particularly hand operated double-ended wrenches including combination wrenches, box wrenches, open end wrenches, flex head wrenches and the like.
Hand operated double-ended wrenches have been around for many years and they are typically structured having an elongated, flat shaped handle with a wrench head at each end for turning various fasteners. Typical variations include combination, double box, double open-end, flex-head type and the like. The flat shaped handle connected to each wrench head provides each wrench head with excellent accessibility to fasteners. It is, however, the flat shaped handle that creates a major disadvantage associated with this tool. The elongated, flat handle provides only a thin surface area for the application of force by a user to turn and operate the wrench. This minimal surface area creates user discomfort and fatigue, while limiting torque and continuous-use capabilities.
More recently, there have been attempts to improve the double-ended wrench by forming a wrench with a twisted handle. The twisted handle configuration does provide some advantages including a greater surface area for the application of force by a user at each end of the wrench. However, the twisted handle of this type of wrench creates new problems including a reduction in strength, torque capacity, and accessibility to fasteners under some conditions. In addition, the distorted shape of the wrench handle may feel awkward and appear damaged or bent to a user.
Accordingly, there is a significant need to improve upon the typical prior art, double-ended wrenches. An improved double-ended wrench is contemplated which will provide a user with additional control, comfort and torque capabilities while reducing fatigue and tool related injuries, and further, without sacrificing wrench strength or accessibility to fasteners
The present invention involves a double-ended wrench comprising a first wrench head connected to one end of an nondetachable elongated handle and a second wrench head connected to the other end thereof. Each wrench head has an orifice formed for engagement with various fasteners, and each orifice has an imaginary central axis of wrench rotation. The first wrench head is positioned relative to the second wrench head whereas the axis of wrench rotation of the first wrench head is substantially perpendicular to the axis of wrench rotation of the second wrench head. The nondetachable elongated handle is formed comprising a first handle portion connecting to the first wrench head, and a second handle portion connecting to the second wrench head, and a third handle portion located between the first and second handle portions. Each handle portion has a location at which there is a defined cross-sectional thickness when the wrench is viewed from an end view thereof, and, the third handle portion has a cross-sectional thickness substantially greater than a cross-sectional thickness of each of the first and second handle portions.
Applicant recognizes the need for an improved double-ended wrench, and does accordingly consider the following objectives.
It is an important objective of the present invention described above, that it have two wrench heads.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be structured for excellent accessibility to fasteners.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be structured to provide additional user control, comfort and torque capabilities, while reducing user fatigue and possible tool related injuries.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be structured for strength and durability.
It is another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be readily acceptable by professional users.
And, it is yet another important objective of the present invention described above, that it be cost efficient to manufacture and commercially viable.